1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing lure apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fishing lure guard wherein the same provides a guard structure with a first end wall plate and housing, with the plate including a slot directed into the plate to permit reception of a fishing line to position a lure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fishing lure remaining unprotected may result in damage to an individual or various material about the fishing structure due to the generally sharpened barb structure utilized in association with fishing lure structure. Prior art fishing lure apparatus has been available but has frequently been of an elaborate construction minimizing its application. Such structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,083 to Wilkins wherein a hinged housing is arranged to secure a fishing lure therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,436 to Lindmeyer sets forth a soft plastic bodied fish guard structure arranged for positioning about a fishing lure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,893,431 to Ehlers and 4,765,086 to Schultz are further examples of fishing lure structure utilized in the prior art.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fishing lure guard as set forth by the instant invention addressing both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.